A little Push always helps!
by alyalice456
Summary: Levy is coming to terms with her feeling for her iron dragon slayer, but he isn't finding it to easy to come to realise his. but will it be to late when Levy is taken away. LEVYXGAJEEL.
1. Chapter 1

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**!A/N This story was originally a part in my longer story where I had four stories in one fan fiction story following Natsu X Lucy, Gajeel X Levy, Jellal X Erza and Laxus X cana, but I have decided to split them into their own stories, I really hope your all enjoy this.!**_

_**Go to my page and read my stories following the other couples.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

'Jet, where are we going? I really don't feel like going out tonight.' An impatient Levy said while walking behind her team mate Jet.

'But Levy you're going to love it, please come on.' Jet said excitedly while half skipping.

Lately these days, Jet and Droy had been serenading Levy from all directions with different things, she thought it was nice of the two of them, but because of this, she hadn't been able to spend any time with any of her friends, not Lucy, or Wendy, and especially not Gajeel.

She frowned as she thought of Gajeel, she hadn't seen him in over a week, he had been on a mission and when he got back yesterday, she hadn't had time to say even a word to him because Jet and Droy and been bringing her all over the place.

She really missed him, but she didn't want to let Jet and Droy down, even if it meant that she had to suffer in the mists.

'Here we are.' Jet pulled Levy out of her trance, she looked around. They were at a park.

'Why are we at the park?' Levy asked him a little confused.

'Because this is the perfect place for me to tell you something.' Jet smiled brightly.

"_Oh please god no."_ Levy knew what he was going to say, he was going to confess, she had no idea that he was going to do this tonight. She had to come up with a distraction.

'Jet,' Levy shouted to confuse him, and then pushed him into the lake that was beside him.

He went down with a big splash, 'Levy, what the hell was that.' He said when he popped up from beneath the water.

'I am so sorry Jet, I just thought I saw something, guess I didn't.' Levy smiled and giggled, she knew that if she smiled, then he would forgive her.

'It's ok, accidents happen I guess.' He said getting out of the water.

'Don't you want to go home and dry up?' Levy asked him, looking at his drenched clothes.

He looked at her and the shook his head and made a smirk. 'I get it; you want to dump me and go see someone else.' He said.

Levy was so shocked by the question, even though it was true 'Jet, how could you say that, I love hanging around with you, your one of my closest friends.'

'Friends huh?' Jet asked and she knew that she was going to regret saying the word friends, because that obviously wasn't what he had on his mind.

'Levy, can you please just listen to be for a few minutes and hear me out please.' Jet asked, Levy didn't want to, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, maybe when he confesses she can try to just let him down in a nice way.

What was she thinking there was no nice way to being rejected.

'Ok Jet.' She gave and followed him to a bench across the path.

'Levy, I have been wanting to say this since… well, I don't know, since probably the first time that I have met you I guess.' He said looking down at the ground.

"_OH MY GOD."_ She thought _"what am I going to do now?"_

'Levy…' she stopped to take a big breath in 'I really like you… and I have for a long time, and I'm just hoping that you like me back.' He looked up at her finally, and she couldn't talk.

She knew this was coming but you can never be fully prepared for a confession.

Levy began to shake her head slightly and he looked away in embarrassment. 'I'm so sorry Jet, please look at me, I can't accept you love, because if I do I would be lying to myself, I do have feelings for you, but there the kind a sister would have for a brother, I love you very much, and I'm sorry if it was me who led you on to thinking that I wanted something to happen.' She said but he still didn't look at her 'Jet please look at me.' She begged.

When he did he look at her, he looked a cross between Angry and embarrassed 'It's because of Gajeel isn't it?'

She looked at him through wide eyes, she didn't expect him to say that. 'What do you mean?' she asked

'You have feelings for Gajeel and that's why you can't accept mine.' He looked more angry now.

Levy didn't answer because she didn't want to deny it, because she knew she would be lying, and he knew that too.

'I'm right aren't I?' he chuckled.

'Jet, please done get upset, please.' She begged reaching for his arm, but he was standing up in an instant.

'I don't need your pity, I have made enough of an embarrassment of myself tonight then having you looking down on some stupid idiot like me.' He never looked her in the eye, and tears began to roll down her eyes.

'Jet, please don't get angry.' Levy knew that Jet wasn't a very friendly person when he got angry.

He let out a snicker. 'But you know what the best thing is?' he asked her, she looked at him confused.

'What?' she asked, half not wanting to know what he was going to say in his angered state.

'you're going to have to go through the same embarrassment that I had to go through tonight, because Gajeel obviously sees you as just his little sister too, He treats you as one, calling you shorty and all that, and why would he want to be with someone that is so different to him anyway?' he said before turning and walking away down the path leaving her there on the bench.

She couldn't do anything but just sit there and cry. Was he right? Did Gajeel just see her as a little sister?

After sitting there for more than ten minutes, she whipped her eyes and decided that it would be best to just go back home.

She stood up and turned to go in the opposite direction than Jet when she got the biggest fright of her life.

Gajeel was standing in the path way looking at her with his eyebrows pulled together and his arms crossed. 'What are you doing here?' she asked whipping her eyes with her hand looking away from the dragon slayer.

'I saw you leave with dumber, and it was getting late so I followed in case that idiot decided to do anything, guess I was right.' He said never leaving her stare.

'Wait… have you been standing there the whole time?' she asked.

He snickered 'Don't be so stupid, if I stood out here you would have noticed me, nice one throwing him into the lake, great distraction, shorty.'

The "shorty" comment brought to mind why she was crying in the first place 'Wait, so you heard EVERYTHING!?' she was horrified with embarrassment, did he heard them talking about him?

He shrugged 'and what if I did?'

She felt like she was going to die from embarrassment. She stared at him in horror, without saying a word she turned and started walking away from him.

'Hey, Shorty.' He called behind her, but she didn't stop, she was just too embarrassed to face him.

All she wanted to do was go home and hide under her blanket and die.

_**Please review I love to hear everyone's thoughts on my stories!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

Levy found it so hard to walk into the guild the next day, she was so embarrassed about Gajeel over hearing everything that happened, but then again, she was mad too that he had followed in the first place and ease dropped on her and jets conversation.

When she walked through the guild, everyone was there, Levy noticed Wendy and Juvia sitting together at a table and she quickly tried to make her way over until she was stopped by Droy.

'Levy, there you are' Droy cheered and at this point Levy was getting annoyed because she just wanted to go over to Juvia and Wendy. 'I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?' he asked.

She turned her glare on him then 'Droy, please move, Jet tried that move last night and I'm not even talking to him so please just leave me alone okay!'

'Hey! Your angry at me, don't take it out on him.' Levy turned to see Jet right behind her. 'Come on we have a mission to get too.' He said then holding out a piece of paper to her.

She couldn't help but laugh at him 'Are you serious?' she turned and started walking away.

'Levy, what's wrong?' jet called behind her and she just had to turn and walk back to him.

'Jet, don't expect me to be your best friend right now okay, you completely embarrassed me last night and just left me there, don't come at me today and pretend like last night didn't happen, I have never been so embarrassed, I have honestly never been so angry at anyone in my entire life.' She glared 'Gajeel was fortunate enough to be in ear space to hear you humiliating me, so thanks a lot.' She growled under her breath in a threatening tone.

Jet looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Levy turned away and started walking.

'It's not my fault you were stupid enough to fall for a dragon slayer.' He didn't say it, she shouted it, the whole room fell quiet and everyone looked over to see what was going on.

At this point Levy just wanted to crawl up under a rock and just… DIE!

'stop jet.' Levy whispered back at him, but he looked to angry to stop now, it was just like him, he was usually sweet and kind but when you got him angry, there was no cooling him down.

All around them levy could hear people whispering names, she hear "Natsu" because there were four dragon slayers in the guild but excluding Wendy there were three.

Then she heard "Laxus" and then the name they made her blush go scarlet "Gajeel"

She full on glared at him now, how could he do this to her, even if he was mad at her for rejecting him, this was just plain cruel and unfair.

'For god's sake Levy wake up from your little imagination at take a good luck at reality.' He shouted at her.

She was kept looking at the ground 'Shut up Jet.' She shouted back looking up and glared at him with force, she was sick of people thinking that she was a pushover.

'He nailed us to a god dam tree!' he shouted louder and the whole guild went silent, Levy was not expecting Jet to say something like that. All that happened in the past, she had thought that they had all forgave Gajeel and moved on from it. 'You think I'm going to stand here and watch you make the worse decision of your life?' she was cooling down now.

She wanted out, and she wanted out now a hand came into contact with hers. Levy looked around to see Juvia standing besides her looking quite mad, and Wendy was beside her.

'Don't talk to Levy-chan like that you idiot, and stop making a fool of yourself in front of the whole guild, everyone has forgot and forgiven myself and Gajeel for what we did, don't being up ancient history.' Juvia said, she looked like she was about to kill him.

'Jet, get over it.' Wendy said from beside Juvia looking equally as mad.

'I hope you're happy with yourself Jet because you have just completely embarrassed Levy-chan in front of everyone, and probably lost all the friendship she had for you.' Juvia said glaring at Jet, he looked like he was a bit ashamed now, but it was to late now, the damage was done, and it was unforgivable in Levy's eyes.

'Come on Levy, let's get out of here.' Juvia starting walking, Levy walked with her. She had her head looking down at the floor, she had never been so embarrassed in her whole life, she wanted to cry, but that would be just as embarrassing.

'Levy?' Jet asked quietly while they passed him he was about to say something else but she stopped him by looking up suddenly and glaring at him.

'Don't you ever talk to me again, I have never been so mad at anyone in my whole life.' She hissed at him before continuing walking with the girls.

They found a bench to sit on in the park. Levy sat in the middle of the two girls pulling her legs up to her chest to bury her head in her legs. She started crying.

'That was so embarrassing.' She whimpered between tears.

Wendy knelt up on the chair and put her little arms around her neck 'Don't think about that idiot Levy.'

'Idiots not the word I would call him.' Juvia said frowning at the ground 'God I would have loved to teach him to keep his mouth shut, no one would deserve to go through that.'

'I never thought that he could be that mean.' Levy cried out and then turned to Wendy. 'Was he there?' she asked, knowing that the little dragon slayer would be able to smell him or hear him if he was there.

She looked at me sadly 'Do you really want to know.' She asked her.

Levy let out a groan and put her head back down to her legs 'I just want to die.' She cried.

Wendy then sniffed at the air for a few seconds before turning to Juvia 'We should go Juvia.' Juvia looked at her confused and Levy had the same expression.

'Wher-?' she stopped when she saw the little dragon slayer wink at her behind Levy's back.

'Oh Ya, we got to go Levy, you can get back on your own can't you?' Juvia asked.

Levy nodded slightly.

They both stated walking away quickly, what was there hurry, she sighed and whipped her eyes, she stood up and started walking slowly in the direction they had taken of in.

'Shorty.' The voice stopped her in her tracks and she stated shaking, she knew it was him, he was standing behind her, she could feel him 'You okay?' he asked. She could hear the worry in his town.

She was so afraid to turn, so she did the next thing that came into her mind, RUN!

But there was no use, he grabbed her wrist before she could make a break for it. 'You're not getting away that easily this time shrimp.' He half growled.

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOW OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

_**A/N: just want to say to the people that think I'm making Jet out to be a little mean, that's the story line, it gets better for him later so please read on.**_

'Don't run again shrimp.' The growl in his voice subsided and now he sounded… different... sad.

She turned on her heels to look at him, this was the last place she wanted to be, here with him, after what Jet put on in front of the whole guild, basically saying that levy likes Gajeel. Which was true but that wasn't the way that she wanted to tell Gajeel. 'Please let me go.' She asked quietly looking down at his big hand wrapped around her wrist.

For a moment he looked like he was going to refuse her request. But then he slowly let go of her wrist 'Don't run away.' He said again, quietly this time.

She couldn't, she was glued to where she stood, Looking at him. He looked as sad as he sounded. Losing her energy she plopped back down on the bench. He sat down beside me and sighed heavily. 'I feeling like kicking that guy's head in.' he grumbled looking down at the ground.

'Well don't, it will only make things worse.' Levy whispered back and he lifted his head quickly glaring at her.

'Don't you see how out of line he was?' he hissed to her. She knew if he talked to her like that yesterday she would have been frightened by his threat, but she just didn't care right now. She's gone through enough today.

'I do, but the damage is done! He's completely embarrassed me beyond belief, what good will it be making him even more mad.' She mumbled looking down at her entwined hands.

'Shrimp.' He said softly beside her. She didn't look up, She couldn't. 'Look at me Levy.' He then said a little more sternly, but again she didn't move from her entranced position.

Instead he lifted his hand and put it under her chin and forced her to look at him.

'Stop.' She whispered and half-heartedly tried to push him away.

'Stop what?' he asked her confused.

'Stop acting like you give a shit about what going on!' she was quickly back on her feet 'I don't need your sympathy for what happened in there. Yes, Jet was right about it all, I do like you that much, it has been broadcasted to the entire guild but don't feel like you have to come after me and comfort me Gajeel.' Tears were running down her eyes again.

Gajeel looked at her shocked for a few seconds before standing up beside her. She took a few steps back and he followed her, then she bolted, running as fast as she could away from him yet again. She didn't look back, she didn't want to know if he was following her, she just wanted to be alone.

After a ten long minutes of running she found herself in the woods, perfect. Now she could be alone. She seated herself at the bottom of a big tree trunk and rested her head against the bark and tried to gain control on her panting from the long run.

'What are you doing here?' a small little familiar voice then spoke to her, she opened her eyes to see lily, he was standing on her knees looking up at her. She sighed and then closed her eyes again in relief, glad it was lily.

She loved lily out of all of the exceeds in fairy tail, he was the most reliable and she loved to cuddle him, and even though he never admit it. She knew that he loved to be cuddled.

'I came for some space to think.' She breathlessly answered him back.

'I could have guessed. I heard what that idiot said to you in the guild.' She looked down at him shocked. 'That was beyond mean Levy, I wouldn't have taken it if I was you.' He said and the clonked down on his behind on her legs and then looked at her very seriously 'Want me to beat him up for you?' he asked then.

She couldn't help but laugh at the exceed, she really did know how to make her happy. 'No thanks Lily, I guess on some level I'm happy he did it, the truths out, but just not in the way I wanted it to come out.'

'Screw that Levy, you didn't deserve to be humiliated like that in front of everyone. That's beyond cruel.' He sighed heavily and levy guessed he was trying to control his anger towards Jet 'And speaking for Gajeel here, I don't think that was how he wanted to handle the situation either.'

She looked at him shocked and she shrugged 'Levy, did you honestly believe that this was a one sided crush, he likes you too. He's just an ass and won't tell you, well no, he's more shy, actually he still feels bad about what he did to you when you guys first met.' He suddenly grew his wings and started floated

'Now, are you coming?' he asked with a smirk.

'Where?' levy asked bewildered after what Lily just told her.

'Gajeel and I were going on a mission today, I think you should come, it would be the perfect time for you guys to talk without all this going on around you.' She looked at him like he was crazy for a second.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She would get to spend time with him. It would also get her away from the embarrassment around here. 'Ya, sounds good Lily.' She choked out with a shy smile.

He beamed at her before sweeping down to pick her up 'Great!' I just hope he's okay about this.' he mumbled the last bit to himself but she heard it clearly.

She wasn't sure this was the best idea, but that the heck, she was going to go for it, she was sick of being spineless, she was going to face this head on.

It took them a few minutes to get to the guild again, she didn't want to go there, but Lily went past it and was heading towards the village. 'Where are we going?' Levy asked the exceed.

'Were going to our place to see if metal head is okay with this.' Levy didn't like when they insulted each other like that, but she knew it was there way of showing affection for each other.

Lily let her down at the door to his and Gajeel's apartment, Levy suddenly was starting to feel like this was a bad idea. But before she could make a move the door swung open and Gajeel nearly walked into her.

'Wow, didn't see you there shrimp.' He says backing away a few steps. 'What are you doing here?' he asked 'Last I remember you ran away from me, saying that I don't give a shit and not giving me a chance to get a word in.' he looked and sounded angry at her, but with good reason, she did leave him.

'She here because I gave her a proposition, but before I tell you, I want you to know what she said yes.' Lily settled on the top of her head witch put him at eye level with Gajeel. Which was embarrassing for Levy, knowing that she was short compared to Gajeel.

'What proposition cat?' Gajeel grunts at the cat.

'She's coming with us.' Lily said crossing his arms. For a minute Levy thought that she saw happiness cross Gajeel's face but it was replaced with confusion.

'Why?' He asked Levy this.

'I want to get out of here and go on a mission, but I don't want to go with Jet and Droy, cane I go with you guys?' she put on her best puppy eyes, knowing that it always helps her in her arguments with him.

He sighed heavily. 'Ya, sure shrimp, go and get your stuff we'll be leaving soon.' He said rusting her blue already messed up hair, she beamed at him and then started running away down the street towards her dorm.

She was so happy that he was going to being her with him, this was going to be so much fun.

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

Levy didn't quite expect that the mission would be so awkward, why didn't she realise that it would. Just this morning she could barely look Gajeel in the eye because her feelings for him were being broadcasted to the whole guild, and now she was sitting across from him in a train. Oddly enough he wasn't suffering from his usual motion sickness that usually left him unable to move on vehicles like Natsu.

'Why aren't you sick?' Levy asked before thinking, but she was curious.

He looked at her for a few seconds before answering her. 'Since it takes such a long journey to get to our destination, Wendy gave me the medicine to stop it from effecting me on this mission.' He turned then and started looking out the window again.

Lily left ages ago saying that he was going to check and see what kind of food the catering cart had.

'What is this mission?' Levy found herself asking. She felt stupid for not asking sooner. She had decided to come on this mission with them and she didn't even know what it was about.

'There is being some strange activity in a small town a far bit away, people are disappearing and apparently there is being some kind of dark magic being involved so were going to check it out.' He grumbled he wasn't the one for talking; actually he was, but just not with her right now. She ran away from him even when he asked her not too. She knew that he was angry with her.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, he turned his head straight away when he heard her say the words.

'What ya sorry about shrimp?' He asked, and he looked genuinely confused. Levy rolled her eyes.

'For what I said before I ran away, about you not giving a shit about what was going on. It involved you so I shouldn't have acted like that.' She was looking down at her intertwined hands. She just couldn't look at him.

'You don't have anything to be sorry for shrimp, it was all that bastards fault. He's the one who did that to you, he was way out of line.' He grumbled.

'He was just upset that I didn't go out with him, he can sometimes express his feelings in a negative way even though I wish he didn't.'

'Are you making excuses for him?' he asked then bewildered. 'Levy, no more than three hours ago he was embarrassing you in front of the whole guild by telling them that you had a crush on me. How are you not tempted to beat him to a pulp.' He was kneeling forward when she looked up at him, he was a little confused and angry.

'Well in a way I'm in debt to him. He did something for me that I never would have been able to pluck up the courage to do myself.' His stare was pinning her to the seat and she tried to look anywhere but at him, but unfortunately it was a small cabin.

He didn't speak for a few minutes; they just sat there in silence looking at each other. Levy looking at each stud on his eyebrow and nose one by one to pass the time. He was a beautiful man, not everyone could see that because they were scared of him, but after you got over the fear you automatically felt when near him, you start to appreciate what's under the mask of scowls and evil smirks. He was a big over grown teddy bear with an overly big and protective heart that she just couldn't stop thinking about. She loves it, she loved him, but she knew that it was never going to happen.

'Don't talk like that shrimp.' He finally said pulling her from her thoughts immediately. 'There is way better out there than me, you just gotta look harder, trust me. I'm the last person you should have a crush on. I'm better off alone. That what Dragons do, for the sake of others.' He finished but did not look her in the eye anymore.

'Because Dragon slayers only have one partner for life?' Levy asked without even thinking, she did her research on dragons and found out that Dragons are a one partner species. He looked at her like she had two heads after that comment, she could actually see his eyes growing a darker red right in front of her.

'If you want to put it that way then yes, your right. We have one partner for life, that's why most dragons choose to be alone. It would be less complicated that way.'

'To answer your earlier question Gajeel, I have been looking for a while now, but no one has ever stood out more in my life than you, even though we didn't have the best start-' he held up her hand to stop her right there.

'That's exactly why we can't be together Levy, I hurt you already, I can't do that again it's to painful.' He choked on the last word and she couldn't find words to come back with because he was right, he could so easily hurt her again.

'I doubt you would hurt me again Gajeel, because I trust you, and to be perfectly honest, I will be hurt because the one person I have ever truly love has just turned around and said that he didn't want me because he didn't trust himself with me. I don't care about that. I know you like me back, why are you making this so complicated.' He was look at her with wide eyes.

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! _She just said out loud that she loved him. What the hell is wrong with her, before he could even open his mouth she was standing, making her way to the cabin door 'I'm going to the restroom.' She said practically running out into the hall.

What the hell is wrong with her?

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

Levy finally came back up with the courage to go back into the cabin. She had stayed in the restroom for half an hour; she was just too embarrassed to go back. She had actually told him that she loved him! What was she going to do!

She breathed a sigh of relief when she opened the door to find Gajeel asleep with his head kneeling against the window, and Lily was back with a plate overflowing with food. He was sitting in the corner munching away at his food like a little kid.

He smiled when she noticed her. 'Hey, where do you go off to? I came back and you were gone and this big lug was asleep.'

'I went to the toilet and decided to go for a walk around the train.' Levy took her seat across from Lilly and Gajeel again. She couldn't help but look at Gajeel sleeping, he looked so peaceful, his face relaxed. She could watch him like this forever.

'What did you guys fight about?' Lily suddenly asked and Levy looked over at him in shock. What? How did he know something was up?

'We didn't fight.' Levy said defensively.

'Oh please, I know that when Gajeel is annoyed he usually goes to sleep and you leaving and coming back an hour later doesn't exactly look good, the train isn't that long.' Lilly stuffed a bun into his mouth when he finished.

Levy turned to look out the window into the night sky. Geez she thought when she saw Gajeel asleep that she might get a bit of peace but Lily can be just as bad as Gajeel. 'We didn't have a fight, I just said something that I shouldn't have and he got angry.' Levy whispered

'That's it?' Lily asked snickering and Levy gave him a confused look.

'What?' Levy asked.

'So what if he didn't like what you said. I get that all the time with him. If it has to be said then say it, no matter how mad he gets. Besides he would never be completely mad at you.' He looked over at his partner with an expression that read _'you're a complete idiot.'_Levy smiled at Lily.

Maybe he was right, maybe it was the best thing she could have down saying that she loved him, now it was out there. There was no confusion about the way she feels about him. She loved him. She truly loved him.

Lily was now somehow finished his plate of food and was curling up in the chair. 'I think we better get some sleep Levy, we might not get much of it when we get there.' He said and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Levy didn't know how Lily could do it, just like Happy, Gajeel and Natsu, they could just go to sleep at the drop of a hat. Levy found it fascinating how they could do that. Maybe they were just all lazy .

Soon after Lily, Levy found her sleep and drifted off.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**_

Sometime during the night Levy woke with a start when she felt something touch her.

She looked down and saw that Gajeel was lying across the seat with his head in her lap. Levy couldn't help but smile.

She nervously put her hand in his hair and started to stroke it, then the most unbelievable thing that Gajeel could ever do happened….. he started to…. Purr?

It was such a cute sound, she never knew he purred, this was so new, she stated to giggle and afterwards wished she hadn't because he jumped awake.

He looked up at her in shock for a few seconds before speaking. 'What happened?'

'Nothing, you just started to.. purr.' Levy couldn't help but giggle when she said it.

His cheeks took on a faint blush and Levy couldn't believe he was blushing because of her.

'Please don't tell anyone.' He whispered looking up at her. So she uncovered a secret about him that he doesn't want anyone else to know about.

'Hey, I can't help that you ending up sleeping in my lap.' Levy smiled back.

'Ya well I am not the best at controlling myself around you.' He said softly stunning her into silence.

They stayed there just staring at each other for a few long seconds before he started talking again.

'Not now.' He said simply and lifted his hand to her head and started playing with a strand of hair. 'believe me Levy, I like you and part of me is thankful that the idiot jet did that to you because now I know how you feel, but I am just not ready right for this, please understand that. I am a very slow person when it comes to feeling, but they are there Levy. The feeling that I have for you are there, but they are just being stubborn and not coming out just yet. So please be patient with me, that's all I can ask. What you said today was right, A dragon only picks one partner for life, and believe me I want that to be you. But I also have to think of all the bad reasons about being a relationship with you. Like, if you ever change your mind about me, I don't think I wouldn't be able to let go of you that easily. I have to think this through fully before I make my decision. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want to be that one that hurts you either. So can you wait?' he finished.

Levy shocked at how much he said in one, it took her a few minutes to soak it all in.

After a few minutes she smiled and nodded. 'I understand Gajeel, I will wait until you make your decision.'

He beamed back up at her. 'Thanks shrimp. So can I stay here tonight? The Window isn't that nicest pillow.' He asked.

Levy laughed and nodded. 'Can I stoke your hair to make you purr again?' Levy asked and he looked annoyed for a minute but then smirked up at her.

'You're a tough woman to bargain with.' He said and then turned his head out and was gone back to sleep again, she smiled down at him then looked out the window.

He liked her back! she was so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**_

_**A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to put up this chapter, my granny suddenly got ill so I wasn't able to write much, but I'm back now…. Hope you like this chapter…**_

'Hey, you two. Wake up. Where here.' Came a deep voice. Levy opened her eyes slowly taking In her surroundings. The train had stopped and there was a little house beside the train that Levy must have guessed was the station.

Lily was standing by the door looking impatient. 'We have to get of now or else the train will leave and well continue going to god knows where.'

Levy grumbled and stretched then realising that there was pressure on her thighs. It was Gajeel. He had stayed there all night and he was still sleeping.

'Gajeel. Wake up.' Levy groaned nudging him on the shoulder but with no effect. She couldn't help but stop and look at him, he was sleeping like a baby, so relaxed. She loved seeing him like this, he seemed normal.

Lily was now looking at his partner annoyed. He sighed heavily and used his magic he grew into his warrior figure that he only used during battles and pulled at Gajeel.

He fell to the floor with a loud thud and Levy winced at the sound.

'Ugh! Stupid cat.' Gajeel hissed rubbing his eyes and getting up from the hard wood floor.

'We have to get off now you idiot.' Lily growled and stormed out of the cabin while shrinking back into his little cat appearance.

Levy giggle as the man got up from the floor. He gave her a deadly glare before walking to the door, 'Let's go shrimp.' He growled going out the door. She rolled her eyes and followed him out.

They got out of the train and were met with a very dull looking place. The station looked very run down and in terrible need of a new coat of pain. There was no one on the platform, not even a ticket man. 'This place seems pretty…. Run down.'

Gajeel sighed heavily and looked over at her like she was missing something important. 'Like I said, the mission is about someone using dark magic and people from this town are disappearing, but I just didn't think that this many people have disappeared. This place is deserted.' He was holding her bags now along with his and they strolled down the platform to the exit.

Levy recalled the conversation that they had had last night when he asked her to wait. How long did she have to wait?

'Ya I guess I should have remembered that.' Levy said feeling kind of stupid.

'Let's go then.' Gajeel nodded towards the exit. 'We got to see the person in charge.'

'Witch is?' Levy asked jogging to catch up with him.

'some guy called Mr Grantham, know idea what his place is in this town but we got to meet him on the bridge.' He turned and smirked at Levy 'Can't keep up shrimp?' he chuckled.

She glared at him as she jogged. 'stop calling me shrimp.' She mumbled as they walked.

'GHIHIHI, I don't think so shrimp.' He leaned over to pat her head continuously.

She tried to swat his hand away but failed miserably.

'Mr Grantham.' Lily said in front of, they were on the bridge now and there was a middle age man standing with a very heavy coat on his back.

'Hello. You must be the mages from Fairy tail. I am very happy that you have come. Thank you.' He shook Lily's hand not at all fazed by the fact that he looked like a vicious bear.

He then turned to us and shook Levy hand and smiled at her sweetly and then to Gajeel. Again not being phased by the weirdness of the Iron Dragon slayer.

'what do you want us to do?' Gajeel asked him.

'There has been a number of disappearances in this town and they haven't gone unnoticed, for some reason only the people from the town that absences would be noticed where taken. The owners of multiple shops, which now have to be closed down without their owner. The mayor has been taken too.' He said.

Levy stepped forward 'If the mayor was taken, then what's your status in this town? Why were you the person to call us?' she asked him.

He looked sad for a split second before answering her. 'I am the person that called you here because my father was the mayor of this town, and since his disappearance most of the people that live in this town have gone. They were too scared to live here anymore. I can't let what has taken my father's whole life to build be ruined because of some stupid person.' He looked angry by the time he finished his speech.

Levy looked over her shoulder at Gajeel. He sighed 'Then let's get started.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**_

After eight long hours of working and searching the town and coming up with nothing, they went to their room that was given to them by a nice elderly woman that rented out rooms.

'I'm beat.' Lily groaned and plonked down on the nearest couch.

'Guess that makes two of us.' Levy yawned while perching on an armchair.

'you bunch of babies,' Gajeel said staking into the bathroom.

'I want to go to bed.' Levy stood after a few minutes and made her way to the door beside the bathroom door. The bedroom was small and cute; a main bed was perched in the centre of the room with a bedside locker on each side. There was a wardrobe at the west wall and a large window across in the east wall it looked out onto the small town. Levy stood looking out the window for a few minutes before putting her bag on the bed and taking out her books and putting them on the locker.

She had gotten dressed minutes later. she was wearing long white fluffy pyjama bottoms and a pink long sleeved t-shirt. She was in bed and was about to drift of then she felt something stir beside her.

She screamed and sat up turning on the bedside light.

Gajeel was lying in the bed beside her looking up at her with an annoyed expression. 'What are you doing here.' She said louder than she should.

'Sleeping would be the nice thing to do shorty.' Gajeel said while turning away from her so he was lying on his side.

'You can't sleep in here, get out!' Levy squealed.

She sighed and then sat up on the bed glaring at her. 'When I asked for accommodations I had no idea you were coming, and I couldn't ask again at the last minute when you did decide to come, so now we have one bed and we have to deal with it so hush up and go to sleep.' He plonked back down on his pillow.

'Well then go sleep on the couch, you can't just climb into the bed and frighten me half to death.' She was actually happy. She like having him with her like this.

'I amnt going anywhere, shrimp.' He mumbled into the pillow.

She was going to argue further but tiredness overcame her and she laid back down on her pillow. 'Just for tonight.' She mumbled.

Before she drifted off to sleep she heard him chuckle.'

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the middle of the night Levy woke up for a glass of water. She was boiling hot and soon realised why when she tried to get up and was pushed back down.

Gajeel had an arm securely around Levy with his head only inches away from her face. She blushed at his closeness and smiled. He was such a teddy bear.

She turned until she was on her side and her face was right up against his. She wanted so desperately to lean in a kiss him, but she knew that he would wake up and completely freak. So she just stayed there watching him sleep until she drifted off again, forgetting why she got up in the first place.

**Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

An alarm went off, and Levy was rudely awoken from her wonderful dream of her and Gajeel, she couldn't grasp what it was about, but she was immediately distracted because Gajeel was wrapped around her like ivy. His wild haired head was resting on her chest, his hand wrapped around her waist. His leg over her. Holding her down.

He is still asleep and she was too warm under him. But she ignores the discomfort, tentatively reaching up to run her fingers gently through his hair, and he stirs.

He opened his eyes and was shocked to find the position that he was in, he quickly jumped back away from her. 'Sorry.' He apologised quietly.

'It's okay,' she said sitting up on the bed and trying to fix her bed head, she looked around to find out what alarm went off, it was the one by the bed, the owner of the house must have had it set so the guests will be up for breakfast.

'I'm going back to sleep.' She groaned and planted her head back onto the comfy pillow.

'Well you can't Shrimp, we have to go and meet Mr Granthom.' Gajeel said getting out of bed, Levy peaked up and saw that he was just wairing a pair of tracksuit pants; he was naked from the waist up. His Chest was very toned and Levy found herself gaping at him, his arms were very muscular.

He looked around and saw that she was looking at him, he smirked and she blushed and pushed her head back into the pillow in embarrassment. 'Come on Shoty get up.' He said rather loudly and Levy reluctlantly lifted her head to glare at him.

'But come on its six in the morning, I did not come on this mission expecting late nights and early mornings, everyone knows that lack of sleep makes me grumpy.' She said.

He pulled on a t-shirt and Levy turned her eyes away and pouted when he covered his chest, she wanted to look at them more.

'Well not on any of my missions shrimp, I don't do lazing around. The sooner we get the mission finished then the sooner we get out of here and back home, then I can laze around.' He walked towards her and pulled her out of the bed by grabbing the beck of her t-shirt and lifting her in mid-air, she started hitting his chest in protest but he wouldn't budge, he just chuckled and put her back down after a few more minutes of holding her up.

'Well you go out and do your work, I'll just go back to bed and I'll talk to you later.' She turned and tried to make her way back to the bed but he had grabbed her again and pulled her close to him.

'Levy, get dressed now.' He was trying to look threatening but he was smiling, not the evil smirk he usually did, but a nice genuine smile that made her heart endanger of exploding in her chest. Their faces were so close together, he was bending down and looked her square in the eyes.

She couldn't help but start moving towards his lips, and she was surprised when she noticed that he was kneeling in too, but right before they were going to kiss he backed away and let go of her, walking to the other side of the room away from her.

The perfect moment that had just been build was ruined and she was a little annoyed by that, why couldn't he just face the fact that he had feelings for her. Was she that hard to like? Was there something wrong with her?

'That was a sneaky one shrimp.' He grinned at her and she looked at him angrily.

'What? That was all you, and frankly if you want me to be patient and wait for you to make your mind up about your feelings for me, then don't lead me on like that, do you realise how annoying you are being right now you stupid Dragon.' She shouted and threw her book at him that was resting on her locked.

'Hey, shrimp that's not fair.' He put his hand up to block the flying book.

'No, what's not fair is you messing with my feelings, why do you do that. This is no one but your fault, I should have never come I should have known that this was going to be a bad idea, what's the point in going on a mission with the guy you like and then him not liking you back and then sharing a bed and waking up with you cuddling against me. Talk about mixed messages.' She dragged on a coat and stormed out of the room leaving him their staring at the door in shock.

**A/N I know its short but the next one will hopefully be longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

She was mad! She had never been so mad at anyone, not even Jet for humiliating her. Gajeel was just so frustrating, why was he finding it so hard to just realise that he had feelings for her? Was she that horrible?

'Levy!' it was Lily, he was flying towards her. She rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even Lily. It was a mistake coming on this mission.

'Go away Lily.' Levy mumbled as the exceed landed on her head.

'Levy you can't leave now! He is just about to crack, I can see it in him after you just left. Please come back, and we haven't even finished our mission yet. Where will you go?' Lily asked and Levy stopped where she was.

He was about to crack? As if it was a problem to love her.

She reached her hands up to her head and picked Lily up and brought him to her face. 'Lily. There is no hope, he will never confess to me. He is just too much of a thick head to do something like that, and I can't do this anymore, I can't just sit around wondering if I am wasting time with him when there could be someone out there that will return my feelings with less stress.' She let go of him and he just felt floating there in the air.

'You can't just give up on him.' He said sounding mad now.

'Watch me.' She said starting to walk away down the street again, it was early and there was barely anyone on the streets at this time, even though half the population was still missing.

'Where are you going Levy?' he called trying to catch up.

'Somewhere where you and that idiot can't find me, so leave me alone.' She shouted back.

'But we haven't finished our mission Levy!' he shouted and she turned and glared at the little exceed.

'I couldn't give to damn's about this mission anymore, it was a mistake coming here. Whatever possessed me to say yes, not go back to Gajeel and leave me alone for the love of god!' she said and turned and was about to run when he said soothing that stopped her in her tracks.

'Running away again? Haven't you done enough of running away from your problems?'

Silence fell between the two, she was reeling. He was right though she does run away a lot, but what else was she supposed to do?

'I'd rather run away with my heart still barely intact then stay to have him and have him break it.' She said simply.

'That sounds like something from a book.' He said back to her with a smirk, she found herself smiling.

'I think it is, not sure which one it was though.' She turned and started walking slowly, she was conscious that he was not following her and she was grateful for that.

She kept walking until she was at the edge of the town, she thought about going to the train station, but she changed her mind about going there. She didn't want to make a decision of walking away until she was sure.

'Looks like we found you.' An ice-cold voice spoke in a hissed tone from behind her, Levy whirled around but there was no one there, but it had suddenly become chilling.

Then as if in a flash. There was a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She squirmed in the arms of whoever it was but there was not budge. She tried to reach for her script pen, but it was gone, he must have taken it.

'hush now, or I am going to have to hurt you, so come quietly and there will be no problem.' He starts pulling her backwards and she follows unwillingly. She doesn't speak, she was to afraid, without her magic she has nothing to defend herself with.

She silently whimpers and begs that Gajeel will show up and save her, but that was probably unlikely if Lily told him how mad she was.

'Good girl.' The kidnapper whispered as he was pulling her into the nearby woods.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'I think it would be best to just leave her alone Gajeel, she looked angry.' Lily tried to persuade the idiot to stay in the room and to give Levy some space.

'Anything could happen to her, she doesn't know her way around this place and there are people disappear all around this town. What happens if she's next?' he asked while he passed the room franticly.

'She is strong, as long as she can use her magic she should be okay, so relax.' Lily was sitting on the table munching on the breakfast that the landlady had brought up.

'I still feel like I should follow her.' He said and hit the wall in frustration. 'What the hell is wrong with me! Why do I keep hurting her.'

'Maybe because you are so thick-headed that you don't see how much she loves you and your even more stupid that you don't see that you love her back.' Lily respond, which earned him a glare.

'I don't need consoling from a cat.' He growled back at the exceed.

'Well you won't take any advice from anyone else.' Lily shot back getting angry now. 'Your right you do hurt her, more than she deserves because you would test the patience of a saint Gajeel Redfox.'

'Oh shut up, cat. Ya I get the picture, yes I do love her I have been thick-headed but that's just what I am like by nature I don't want to put her into danger' Gajeel shouted before walking out of the room.

'Where are you going? Did you not hear me? She doesn't want to talk to you, or me.' Lily said hopping down from the table.

'I don't care, I can't have her outside in the town, it's too dangerous.' He said running down the stairs.

'Idiot.' Muttered Lily as he followed.

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A little push always helps!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Author: alyalice456**_

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_

_**A/N:**__** I would just like to say that I know the quality of this story isn't the best as a few of the reviews have said. I am sorry, I will try my best in the coming chapters, my grandmother has not been well recently and between that and school I don't have much time to spend on this story but I want to get it up for all of you as quick as possible and sometimes it's very difficult to find the time. So please enjoy this chapter.**_

Gajeel walked the streets of the town trying to sniff Levy out, but with no effect, she is very small so she was often hard to find.

Lily flew up behind him. 'Where did you see her last?' Gajeel snapped at the exceed.

'She was walking on the edge of town near the lake beside the wooks.' Lily said.

'That's great, how the hell am I supposed to find her in a wood with a bunch of trees around her.' Gajeel growled as he walked.

'I think she wanted to be alone Gajeel.' Lily said again to the dragon slayer even though he knew it was a waste of breath because he was so thick headed that the comment probably would have gone right over his head.

'I don't care, it's dangerous out here so shut up you stupid cat.' Gajeel swatted Lily away with the back of his hand.

'You're just going to make her even madder. Just leave her alone for now and let her fume.' Lily called after him.

'Shut up.' He called back and started walking towards the woods, knowing deep down that she would probably go into the woods because she knew he would have a hard time following her.

'Shorty.' He called out loudly, and then shutting up because part of the reason that she walked out was because he was calling her shorty and shrimp, and he didn't want to anger her even more.

There was no answer, not that he was expecting one. So he kept walking farther into the woods.

He stalled when caught her scent. There was a one in a million chance to come across her trail of scent between these trees' but he did. However he shivered because there was another scent here as well.

'Lily!' Gajeel shouted very loudly.

'What.' The exceed grumbled coming out of the woods rubbing his cheek from where Gajeel had smacked him.

'Was there anyone with her?' he asked staring at the woods with wide eyes.

'What? She was with no one. Don't tell me that you're getting jealous and think she is gone off with some guy? For god's sake we only came here yesterday and she doesn't know anyone here.' He came to the front of Gajeel's face and started to wave his paw back and forth over his stone expression.

'There is someone else scent here, with hers.' He said looking around franticly. He started to run as fast as her could after the scent. 'Levy!' he shouted out with Lily trying desperately to catch up behind him.

'Gajeel maybe she just crossed over a path someone else was on.' He called.

'Do you really want to chance that? That Bastard could have gotten her and done god know what to her by now. I can't let that happen to her.' His anger rose.

'You're getting yourself worked up,'

'I'd rather be safe than sorry.' He said pushing stray branches out of his way as he ran. The scent was getting stronger the farther he went.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Levy opened her eyes slowly, they were heavy. She was sitting on the floor of what looked like a stone cave.

When she tried to move she was restrained by her hands behind her back that were tied to the wall with a big metal chain. They were hurting her wrist.

Her throat was dry and she was stiff all over.

She went over in her mind trying to find out what happened to her. She remembered having a fight with Gajeel and then storming off. She remembered having a fight with Lily in the streets about Gajeel and she told him to go away.

Then she remembered being kidnapped. She forced her eyes open even wider and looked around; there were bars in the cave that would have stopped her from getting away if she wasn't tied down.

'Hello?' she called through her dry throat which hurt a lot.

'If I were you dear I would keep your mouth shut.' Came that cold chilling voice again, Levy turned and saw a man standing on the other side of the cave in the shadows. 'You're just going to tucker yourself out sooner, which I admit is more pleasurable for me but on the other hand I want to see you suffer.'

'Who the hell are you?' Levy slurred out, and then she knew that he had drugged her. That was why she was finding it so hard to move and stay awake.

He pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to her. 'That's for me to know and not you.' He said while he bends down near her and looked at her. 'But you won't have much time to figure it out. You won't last long more.' He said and stood up.

'What do you mean I won't last long more? Who are you? What have I done to you? I need to get back. Let me out of here NOW!' she shouted the last word but then wished she hadn't because her throat hurt.

'What did I tell you about shutting up?' He growled and she felt contact on her cheek before she felt is after he backhanded her.

She fell sideways awkwardly to the floor coughing and spluttering. without her hands to stop the fall her head bobbed off the floor and searing pain shot up her head. She cried out in pain.

'Don't make me do that again.' he said while walking away.

'Why are you keeping me here?' she managed before he was out of sight.

'Because, I have unfinished business that I have to take care off.' He turned and gave her a sinister smile before continuing out the door.

With no way of getting back into a sitting position she laid her head back on the stone and started to cry.

She sends up a silent prayer that Gajeel would come at any minute to help her. He had to; he was her knight in shining armour.

Please god let that last time they have seen each other not have been a fight. He had to come. He just had too.

Her throat was sore and she was in desperate need of a drink something to quench the thirst. It was burning life fire.

Please Gajeel.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
